The present invention relates to a maritime energy generating device.
So far, windmills for mounting at sea have been developed in accordance with the concept of windmills on land. This means that the windmills generally correspond to the windmills on land with the exception that their foundation is fixedly anchored to the bottom of the sea and of larger dimensions which also makes them more expensive than corresponding foundations on land. The reason for the expensive foundations is that they must raise the windmill to a level corresponding to that of the sea depth and add the risk level at high tide while also being dimensioned for, hummocking, storms, upward pressure etc. Thus, the windmill foundations for windmills at sea are quite expensive.
Another significant added cost associated with windmills at sea stems from the fact that the work with the foundation and the mounting of the windmill must take place at sea and often far away from a harbour. The mounting must be carried out by means of very large floating cranes and may only be carried out in very calm weather. This increases costs and makes the inclusion of idle time/waiting time necessary.
A third added cost by operation of windmills at sea is that the windmills require current maintenance and renovation. When replacing components of certain dimensions in the windmills, the problems known from mounting by means of floating crane and the idle time will repeat themselves.
Finally, the cost associated with removing windmills at sea after they have been worn out or become technically obsolete will be significant. This is particularly true in relation to the removal of the foundations.
Still, examples of windmills mounted on a floating foundation have been used in connection with the known techniques. A typical example of such a floating windmill can be seen in DE-A 31 07 252.
However, known maritime floating windmills of the above-mentioned type are experiencing serious stability problems which, in turn, lead to increased wear and tear on especially the windmill itself but also on the mechanical parts forming part of it.
Another example can be seen in DE-A 32 24 976 in which a maritime energy generating device comprises several windmills, each placed on a floating foundation.
The floating foundations have been connected through flexible arms to a common floating middle part anchored to the bottom of the sea by means of several anchors. The flexible arms may absorb any potential vertical shifting caused by e.g. high seas.
However, the latter example is associated with significant problems in its construction. This includes the fact that the mechanical system comprising the flexible arms is not suitable for use in an aggressive environment such as open sea as the components of the system arc in direct contact with the environment. Correspondingly, the system is only suitable for small windmills due to its construction and form since high windmill towers would easily make the foundation tip.
The purpose of the invention is e.g. to create a maritime energy generating device suitable for continuous and stable energy production. This includes performance at sea during most weather conditions.